2007
'Production' 'January' ;2 January : CI:"World's Fair" airs. : SVU:"Scheherazade" airs. ;5 January : L&O:"Remains of the Day" airs. ;9 January : CI:"Privilege" airs. : SVU:"Burned" airs. ;12 January : L&O:"Charity Case" airs. ;16 January : SVU:"Outsider" airs. 'February' ;2 February : L&O:"Talking Points" airs. ;6 February : CI:"Albatross" airs. : SVU:"Loophole" airs. ;9 February : L&O:"Church" airs. ;13 February : CI:"Flipped" airs. : SVU:"Dependent" airs. ;16 February : L&O:"Melting Pot" airs. ;20 February : CI:"Brother's Keeper" airs. : SVU:"Haystack" airs. ;23 February : L&O:"Murder Book" airs. ;27 February : CI:"30" airs. : SVU:"Philadelphia" airs. 'March' ;27 March : CI:"Players" airs. : SVU:"Sin" airs. ;30 March : L&O:"Good Faith" airs. 'April' ;3 April : CI:"Silencer" airs. : SVU:"Responsible" airs. ;6 April : L&O:"Bling" airs. ;27 April : L&O:"Fallout" airs. 'May' ;1 May : CI:"Rocket Man" airs. : SVU:"Florida" airs. ;4 May : L&O:"Captive" airs. ;8 May : CI:"Bombshell" airs. : SVU:"Annihilated" airs. ;11 May : L&O:"Over Here" airs. ;14 May : CI:"Endgame" airs. ;15 May : SVU:"Pretend" airs. ;18 May : L&O:"The Family Hour" airs. ;21 May : CI:"Renewal" airs. ;22 May : SVU:"Screwed" airs. 'September' ;25 September : SVU:"Alternate" airs. 'October' ;2 October : SVU:"Avatar" airs. ;4 October : CI:"Amends" airs. ;9 October : SVU:"Impulsive" airs. ;11 October : CI:"Seeds" airs. ;16 October : SVU:"Savant" airs. ;18 October : CI:"Smile" airs. ;23 October : SVU:"Harm" airs. ;25 October : CI:"Lonelyville" airs. 'November' ;1 November : CI:"Depths" airs. ;6 November : SVU:"Svengali" airs. ;8 November : CI:"Courtship" airs. ;13 November : SVU:"Blinded" airs. ;15 November : CI:"Self-made" airs. ;20 November : SVU:"Fight" airs. ;27 November : SVU:"Paternity" airs. ;29 November : CI:"Offense" airs. 'December' ;4 December : SVU:"Snitch" airs. ;6 December : CI:"Untethered" airs. ;13 December : CI:"Senseless" airs. 'Other events' 'January' ;6 January : Irma St. Paule dies. 'August' ;7 August : Leo Leyden dies. 'November' ;5 November : Writers' Guild of America goes on strike, halting production on many television shows, including the Law & Order series. ;6 November : "True Stories of Law & Order: SVU" is published. '2007 in the Law & Order Universe' : Alex Parven sees his father, Joel Parven, leaving the home of Ben & Corrine Nicholson. Knowing that his dad's been sleeping with Corrine, he bursts into the house and attacks her. She is left comatose and, unbeknownst to Alex, suffers a miscarriage. The attack is overheard by Corrine's daughter, Katie Nicholson who, upon finding her mother covered in blood, runs out into the street where, as luck would have it, her father is just approaching the house by taxi :: : Judge Lena Petrovsky rules that Katie Nicholson is competant to testify against Alex Parven. Parven opts to plead out rather than allow Katie to repeat what he said to her mother in open court. Shortly after, Katie and her father disappear. : Alex Parven sees his father, Joel Parven, leaving the home of Ben & Corrine Nicholson. Knowing that his dad's been sleeping with Corrine, he bursts into the house and attacks her. She is left comatose and, unbeknownst to Alex, suffers a miscarriage. The attack is overheard by Corrine's daughter, Katie Nicholson who, upon finding her mother covered in blood, runs out into the street where, as luck would have it, her father is just approaching the house by taxi.:: :Elliot Jr.is born on the 17 November to Elliot Stabler and Kathy Stabler :Ty is born to Tracey : Frances Goren dies : Mark Ford Brady dies :